Amagi Daichi
Amagi Daichi (天城大地) is one of the supporting characters of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game and is a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO (game) *''"The team's foremost giant, who hates warped fights."'' History When he was young, he met Mahoro Tadashi. Mahoro wanted to play but the other kids didn't care to talk to him. Then Amagi first talked to him and said that both of them should play, that's when both became friends. Later, he meets Kosaka Yukie and also became friends with her. The three were known to be the best of friends. Appearance He is big and has dark purple hair and purple/violet eyes. He has big goggles under his chin. Personality He is a 3rd year at Raimon Jr. High. and a Defender. He hates anything that seems unjustified, so he’s quick-tempered. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. In Episode 13, he finally helps the Raimon team and creates a new hissatsu technique, Biba! Banri no Choujou In Epsiode 15, he helps Shindou, Hamano, Kirino and Hayami with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails. In Episode 17, he, along with the other members who performed this tactic, completes and successfully uses Ultimate Thunder, due to Tsurugi assisting them in doing so. In Episode 23, the new member, Kariya Masaki, who was revealed to be a SEED in the previous episode, made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back, saying that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed what Kariya said, and had a short quarrel with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended him and said there's nothing to do with Kariya. He used his hissatsu technique again in Episode 27 but failed against Gousetsu no Saia. He later was switched by Kageyama Hikaru into the field. In Episode 29, he was placed in the bench, to which made him sad and worried, about not being able to play in the match. In Episode 31 he was seen talking with Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke that if appears more players with Keshins they won't play anymore and that all resumes to talent. In Episode 33, he is seen talking to his old friend, Mahoro Tadashi. He seemed to be very worried about his friend Mahoro and he tried to remember him about there old memories when they were young. Kidou also removed him from practice since he was not concentrating but after that he apologized to Kidou , so he can go back and practice again. In Episode 34, he plays against Genei Gakuen. He was trying to block Maboroshi Shot with his block hissatsu but it failed. In Episode 35, he tried to stop Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot with his block hissatsu but failed. He also tried to stop Maboroshi Shot but failed for the third time. At the end of the match, he finally stopped Mahoro's shoot with his new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall. At the end, he is seen talking to Mahoro about their c , Sangoku and Amagi shocked about Shinsuke's Keshin]]hildhood. In Episode 37, he surpised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when Minamisawa has visited them. In Episode 38, he tried to use Atlantis Wall against Sunshine Force but he wasn't too fast and failed. In Episode 43, he used Atlantis Wall two times to stop Dragonlink's keshin shoots, even with Kurumada's help, it failed. In Episode 44, he was seen blocking a shoot with the rest of the defenders of Raimon amd it was successful. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4 and Amagi was happy about it, just like hs teammates. In Episode 45, he was happy that Shindou was healed ftom his injury and like the others, Amagi ran towards Shindou and he said that it is fun to play soccer with Raimon. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1 it was revealed that he did not join any club at all when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all along with Kurama Norihito. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he gives Fei his ticket to use as an artifact. He later played in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 6, he used Atlantis Wall but failed against Beta. He got badly injured in the match. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Amagi quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'DF Biba! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' (GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'[Thunder|[HT Ultimate Thunder]]' *'[Route Pass |[HT Flying Route Pass ]]'(GO Game) Quotes *''"Nothing's impossible in soccer!"'' Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Cho Chansu and Shishido Sakichi. *When he was young he shares a same seiyuu as Megane Kakeru, Megane Kazuto, Touchi Ai, and Maxi Ride from Inazuma Eleven, and Kurosaki Makoto from Inazuma Eleven GO *He's one of the few members of Raimon Eleven who seemed to like Tenma complimenting about his dribbling at the match against Kuro no Kishidan. *His name, Daichi, means 'earth'. * At first he didn't like how Kidou coached the team. However, he soon realized that what Kidou did, is for the best of Raimon. *He is one of the third years of Raimon. *He often involves Kageyama Hikaru into his situation although it is unknown wheter Hikaru is willing or not as seen in Episode 28. *He seems to have a brotherly relationship with Kageyama Hikaru, quite like how Tsunami Jousuke treated Tachimukai Yuuki. *It is known he and Mahoro Tadashi were friends. *It seemed that his techniques are mostly based on the histories of different countries (Ex: Great Wall of China and Atlantis). *He is like the Kabeyama Heigorou of IEG. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Amagi ended up not joining any club at all, which goes to show that if both of them wasn't in the soccer club, both of them aren't in any club at all. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, he wouldn't have been friends with Mahoro and Yukie, which shows that because of this, they aren't friends or possibly, haven't met at all. Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon GO Category:Earth Character Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Reserves Category:Protagonist Category:Boys